The Christian Soul Reaper
by ZenPsyko
Summary: The story about a man who will become the first christian soul reaper. Chapter 2 is now up. I DO NOT OWN BLEACH
1. A Moment of Fate

Six years ago, 2003, Seth Adams was studying abroad in Tokyo. He wore a grey button shirt which was open revealing a black t shirt underneath and blue jeans with black shoes. He wore a necklace which bore a cross, the symbol of his faith, which his father gave him before he passed away. It was Christmas time, and he was going to go home for the holidays. He packed his bags, got his ticket, and proceeded to Tokyo International Airport. He went through the usual security screenings and waited for at least three hours before his flight was called. He proceeded to his assigned seat, placed his carry on in the overhead compartment and tok his seat, not knowing that fate would intervene.

Several hours after takeoff, the plain just so happened to go through a typhoon about three hours into the 18 hour flight. One of the engines was struck by lightning, sending the plane into a rapidly descending downfall, the landing point, the middle of the Pacific Ocean. From 27,000 feet, he knew that he would not survive this, but he could sense something unusual about the incident, almost as if something attacked it. Sure enough, after the crash, he awoke strangely, on a large piece of debris. With a strange chain attached to his core. He saw some strange monster that wore an even more bizzarre mask come charging at him, "SOOOOOOOUUUUUUULLLLLL!!!!" The creature screeched as he dove toward him. Just as all hope seemed lost, a woman in black robes and weilding a katana came to his rescue. "I don't think so. Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!" The strange warrior said as the sword she held in front of her began to turn a bright white. She sent a blast of energy at the monster that froze it solid. She then sliced at the creature's head, which then discipated.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you. I don't know what that thing was, or why it charged at me, but you saved my life, and I owe you."

"Well for starters, I didn't save your life, because you're already dead."

"WHAT?!"

"Correct," She then began to pull out a piece of paper and a black marker "you see that chain, that is an Inga Kusari, a Chain of Fate. And that creature that attacked you was called a hollow and they feed on souls with significant amounts of spiritual energy. Apparently, you had enough to make yourself a target it. Now, with me being a soul reaper, it's my duty to protect the souls in this world and bring them to the soul society."

"Wait, Soul Society, I'm a christian, I'm supposed to go to heaven when I die. And why does your drawing suck so bad?"

"SHUT UP!!! Bakudo Number 1: Sai" He felt his arms reach back as if he were in a pair of handcuffs. She then drew the word "Smartass" on his forhead. "Do you want an explenation or not? Since you were attacked by a hollow, it placed you into this specific predicament. This sort of thing happens regardless of faith. Now if you'll excuse me, I must perform Konso."

"What's that?" He asked as he dipped a piece of cloth in the ocean and began to wipe the offending word from his forhead.

"A soul burial, it'll send you to soul society. It must be performed, or else you'll continue to be a target to Hollows."

"Wait, there are more of those things?"

"Yep and all of them feast on innocent souls such as yourself."

"So these freaks just attack innocent people?"

"That's right, you know you seem like a fairly capable person. I think your God would tolerate you becoming a protector of souls. What say you?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it after you send me to this Soul Society. Now, how is this Konso performed?"

"Well, first I take this" she pulls out her sword-"

"WHOA!!!! You're not gonna stab me with that are you?"

"No, I'll just place the pommel here on your forehead, placing a seal on you which will send you to the Soul Society."

"Alright, lets do this. Now, how do I become one of these Soul Protectors?"

"That's soul reapers. Theres an academy within soul society, you can enroll, but it'll take six years. But talk the captain of my squad, his name is Jushiro Ukitake, he has white hair, pale skin, and wears a long white coat over his Kimono. Want me to draw him for you?" She whips out a piece of paper and a black marker.

"No, that won't be necessary. Thanks, though."

"Anyway, talk to him, he'll put in a recomendation for you."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in six years then."

"Maybe. Now what s your name?"

"Adams, Seth Adams. And you?"

"Rukia Kuchiki."

She took the pommel of her sword, placed it on his forhead, and was enveloped in white light. When the light cleared, he found himself in a waiting room, the chain was removed, he saw several other souls in the room as well. A voice called out from the desk.

"Adams, Seth"

"Yeah that's me."

"Alright I have all your information here, it says you were sent here by a Rukia Kuchiki, and you want to become a Soul Reaper."

"Well I haven't made that descision yet."

"Well until you make that decision, I can't let you in, standard procedure."

He returned to his seat, where he folded his hands a prayed. "God, I'm in a strange place facing a major choice and I need your help. Should I become a soul reaper to these people? Should I protect people who more than likely don't believe in your teachings?"

All of a sudden, a voice spoke in his head that no one else seemed to hear It was the voice of his father. "Seth, any soul, regardless of faith, is worth protecting."

"Dad?"

"No, it is I who is called I am. I am merely disguising my voice to a more comforting and familiar one, so do not be alamed my son. What happened on the plane, happened for a reason, Rukia was sent to save you, so that you may save others by becoming a Soul Reaper and protect them from those abominations, those Hollows. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Lord, I understand. I know now what I should do."

He rose from his seat, "ma'am, I've reached a decision, I'll do it"

"Fantastic"

A door opened and he stepped through it. After he emerged on the other side, he was surrounded by a taditional Japanese city "is this soul society?" He though to himself as he looked around. When he looked down, he saw that he was dressed in a Kimono. "Hey, this aint so bad. Now, to find that Toshiro guy." He then began his search to find someone who fit the description Ichigo gave him.


	2. The Search for Jushiro

Chapter 2

As he wandered the streets of Rukongai, he marveled at the sights he saw, the buildings, the friendly people, and especially the smell of the various foods in the air. Despite being a physically fit guy, he wasn't one to turn down food, but since he was broke, he could not afford to eat the delicious source of the appetizing aroma of teriyaki beef his nose picked up. As he practically floated along the streets guided by his nose, something caught his attention as he admired the yakitori being cooked by a street vendor. He saw a man who fit the description the woman in the black robes gave her, walking the streets eating from a tray of takoyaki. He rushed to him

"Excuse me, excuse me sir."

"Yes, can I help you?" The man said to him.

"I have two questions. The first one is, are you Jushiro Ukitake? And two, are gonna eat the rest of that?" He said as the long haired man burst into laughter.

"Haha, I like you, no one has made me laugh like that in quite a long time. The answer to your question is yes, I am Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th division of the Gotei 13. And yes, I am going to finish this, but since you look quite hungry, you can have some if you wish."

"Oh, thank you" he said as he bowed his head in a grateful, but rather comical manner. He then proceeded to take two pieces from the tray he was holding and proceded to inhale the two fried, sauce covered dumplings of octopus, ginger, various scraps of tempura, and green onion.

"Wow, you must really be hungry. I haven't seen you around here before. You look western, so I guess you're from America and judging by the cross around your neck, I guess it's safe to say that you are a Christian. But you should be in your heaven with your God, why are you here?" The captain asked him.

"I was attacked by a hollow, but I was saved by a soul reaper by the name of Rukia Kuchiki and brought here. Before she performed the Konso to send me here, she asked me to seek you out so that I can become a soul reaper." The captain smiled.

"If you were attacked by a hollow then obviously you posses enough reiatsu to make you a target to it. You look like a very level headed person, so I could write you a recc-" another blood curdling howl pierced the afternoon sky. "A Hollow, how'd it get through the barrier? Quick, find someplace safe, I'll take care of this." He ran behind the yakitori cart, but peeked his head around the corner to watch what would happen. He saw the man unsheathe his sword and chant an incantation "All waves, rise now and become my shield. Lightning, strike now and become my sword. Sogyo no Kotowari." After he said his command, the one sword then became two. The two swords both had a rather peculiar extension roughly about a foot above the hand guard. They were connected by a red, rope-like chain with five rectangular metal charms hanging from various places. He assumed his stance and engaged the intruding hollow. Masterfully handling his swords, he managed to summon lightning and water in some of his attacks. The monster fired an energy blast from its mouth, which he just held up his left sword. Surprisingly, the attack appeared to go into the blade, channel through the rope and blast out the other sword even faster. The blast of recycled energy hit the intruding hollows head, which let out the same blood curdling howl before dissipating. "Come with me, we must report this to the head captain."

"Why do you need me?" He asked

"You're a witness, you have to come." He turned to one of the two attendants following him. "Sentaro, go tell Yamamoto-sama that we need an audience with him."

"Yes,sir."

"Now that that's taken care of, would you please tell me your name?"

"Why"

"Because we are going to file your recommendation directly with the leader of the entire Gotei 13 himself, he founded the soul reaper academy."

"Well, in that case, my name is Seth, Seth Adams."

"Alright, let's go Seth."

As they headed towards the Gotei 13 headquarters, Seth noticed a cemetery. "Excuse me, captain, but why is a cemetery here? I thought this was the afterlife for you?"

"Yes this is, but residence here is only temporary. We are still mortal, but the aging process here is far slower than that on earth. Why, The head captain is over 2,000 years old. I, on the other hand, am pushing 300."

"Wow! So where does somebody go after they die here?"

"They are reborn in the world of the Living."

"Ah, that's convenient."

"You may say so. Ah, here we are, Gotei 13 headquarters. The head captain's office is here, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

The walked down a long hallway, at the end of which was a large door. The opened it, and there was an old man wearing a long white coat similar to Jushiro's. He was surrounded by 11 other soul reapers, each of them wearing the same white coat over their black robes. "So, captain, tell me about what happened." The old man asked of him.

"I was attacked by a hollow in the northern Rukongai, district 33. It was no difficult challenge, so I managed to dispatch it with little effort."

"Very well. Any collateral damage?"

"Aside from what the hollow caused, none."

"Good, you are dismissed captain"

"Thank you, sir. But before I go, I would like to introduce you to this young man right here. This is Seth Adams, an American and a Christian. He was attacked by a hollow when he was alive and brought here by Kuchiki-san. He has expressed interest in becoming a Soul Reaper."

"A Christian, eh? I can understand why he didn't go to his heaven. Why do you wish to become a soul reaper, Seth?"

"It is my mission from God. To protect the people of Soul Society, as well as those in the living world."

"Very well, your cause is just. You start at the academy next month, you will stay with Captain Ukitake until we find suitable living arrangements for you."

"Thank you, sir."


End file.
